Farewell, and Good-bye
by Lucas H. Garrett
Summary: This is just a short cut I did on Takuya and Izumi/Zoe. It's supposed to be a scene I'm probably going to incorporate later in a story I'm currently working on, and I was hoping for some feedback. Nevertheless, I hope you'll enjoy it. Please, R&R. One-Shot.


**Okay, so I created this scene based off of a cut I'm going to do later on in a story I'm creating. Nonetheless, I hope you may enjoy it. Please, don't forget to read and review, if you have the chance. The more reviews I have for this, the more I have a chance to revise it, since more people will be able to see and review it themselves. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Digimon.**

* * *

"Stop, please, don't leave me here," she screamed. "Please, I'm begging you." She looked at him, his back turned to her,  
trying her best to keep him there for as long as she could. She needed him to hear her. She figured if he could just hear what she  
had to say, then maybe… "You said you would always be there for me."

His hands jittered. He felt the rain as it cascaded down his shoulders and onto his palms. He clasped them together. "You too, my love?"

Her eyes widened. She felt her face grow numb. She couldn't tell whether it was the rain or her own tears coming down her face, but she felt frozen. Unable to move. "Takuya," she croaked.

Hearing her this way, knowing the pain in her heart, how he just wanted to turn and hold her. Grab her, hold on to that fragile body forever, and never let go. "Izumi…,"

She stood, willing the last of her energy to pick herself up. She began to limp over to him, breathing heavily after every step. "Takuya, I know."

His eyes widened. He felt his body grow stiff. He could hear her. Her every footstep. He wanted to move, walk away. He needed to. But he couldn't. His legs suddenly felt solid. Stuck in place, like stone carved into the ground.

"I know everything." She took another step. "Why you did it." Another. "Why you let them go." Another. "And it's okay." She stopped to laugh. A cynical laugh. "I- I forgive you."

He crunched his palms together. He felt his face become flustered.

"And, I want to say, Takuya. I'm sorry," she cried. She could feel them now. Those small trickles that glided down her face. It wasn't the rain.

He shook. He wanted to tell her to stop. To not say anymore. But he couldn't. His tongue, for once, remained still.

"I'm so sorry." She laughed again. It was the only way to make the pain more bearable. "I'm so sorry I couldn't be there for you." She felt her body begin to shake. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there to make the pain go away. But it's okay now." She pursed her lips to keep from jittering her teeth. "I know we'll get through this." She paused to look at him. How she wished he would say something. "But, Takuya I beg you. I can't do it alone."

"Izumi-,"

"Please, Takuya. Please," she croaked more loudly. She took another step. "I'm not as strong as you are. I'm not as resilient." She stopped again. She bared her teeth, her eyes narrowing. "I'm just me." She laughed, this time more sadly. "I'm just," she looked down at the ground, "me."

"I don't want you to know my pain," he said.

She felt her body become frozen at his words.

"I need to go. It's the only way I can protect you now. I- I messed up real bad, Izumi." He laughed this time. Recalling every memory. He needed to laugh. It was the only way to keep from crying. "I'm so sorry I couldn't keep my promise." He walked forward.

"Please, Takuya," she begged. She wanted to run, but her legs felt weak. She took another step forward.

He took another.

"Please," she tried again.

How he wanted to look at her once more. Just hold her. But, he knew doing so would only make departing that much more difficult. "Izumi," he tried. He could hear her every step, like a small mouse, but loud enough to know it's there. He heard another step. "Izumi, please," he begged.

Her mouth quivered. "Please, don't let this be farewell."

He felt a jolt run up his spine, and into the core of his heart. His eyes, he felt them water.

"I don't want to say good-bye."

He began to shake.

"I don't want to say farewell. Because then…,"

He knew it was coming. Still, he trembled.

"Because then that would mean I have to let you go. And I…,"

Izumi, he tried saying her name, but no words came out.

"And I would have to make it all a memory."

Izumi, he tried again.

"I don't want to make it a memory, because that would mean eventually- eventually, I,' she froze at the thought of it. She felt her legs weaken further. Her energy was fading.

He knew where she was going. Still, he couldn't stop it.

"I don't want to forget you!" she cried. She felt her body collapse. She hugged herself, feeling the full force of the rain now, as it poured onto her fragile body.

He felt them. The tears as they glided down his cheeks and onto the pavement below.

"I don't want to say good-bye," she cried again. 'I don't want to make you a memory. I don't want to forget you, or any of this. I want this to be forever. Just like you promised. Always and forever. Just like you—,"

"I'm so sorry, Izumi," he croaked.

She stopped.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't able to show you the place I promised you," he cried. "That wonderful place, beyond the Earth and stars." He took another step forward. She didn't. He closed his eyes, feeling as the last of his tears gently fell down. He noticed now. The sound of the rain, it was slowing down. Another step forward he took, and another.

It wasn't until he was far enough now, but still in range to hear her, that she spoke one final phrase to him. "I love you."

He froze in place, unwilling, but feeling his body turn now. He looked at her, seeing for the first time, all the sorrow in her expression. He wanted to hold her now. Cradle her. How unfair. How cruel. He walked to her, uncaring of what was around him. "Izumi," he called her name. He ran to her, feeling his legs carry him to her. "Izumi," he called her name again, smiling. He reached out his arms, but just the same, as soon as his hands touched her, he went through, almost gliding to the other side.

He stopped, looking at his hands now. They shimmered with a golden hue. He turned, but found her standing now. She looked lost, if not, alone. "Izumi," he tried calling her name. She didn't respond. "Izumi' he tried again. Izumi, he shouted over and over again, like as if he was in a rhythmic trance. "No. It's not fair," he cried. "It's not…" How he wanted to scream. Let out all his frustration.

"You said I would always be there for you!" he shouted.

Still, she walked, forgetting everything around her.

"You said you never wanted to forget."

Still, she walked forward. Faster and faster, she was fading.

"Izumi," he cried.

Still, she walked.

"I'm sorry."

Fading...

"I'm so sorry!"

Until she was no more…

"Good-bye, my love, and farewell." He looked up at the sky, seeing the gray clouds as they shimmered overhead. "I'll never forget you," he felt one last tear fall, "even though you have forgotten me."

The rain had stopped, and with it, the storm.


End file.
